


Don't You Go

by ahomine (lashtonette)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonette/pseuds/ahomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a one night stand till i woke up next to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary is from Don't You Go by All Time Low (i suggest listening to it before or after this fic i swear it's such a great song and it fits my one night stand au of aokise)

Aomine had it bad.

It was currently 3am and he was staring at the mop of blonde hair resting on his naked chest.

It didn't take Aomine a moment to remember who was snuggling to him, hot breath hitting the dark flesh of his torso – and what happened last night.

 

_Kise Ryouta._

 

Blonde hair. Fair skin. Pink lips.

 

Blonde hair he tugged back to expose Kise's long. neck. Fair skin he dotted with bruises - from Kise's neck to his hips. Pink lips he kissed and bit; Kise's whimpers and moans falling out.

Aomine remembered everything perfectly.

Slamming Kise on the door and fucking him hard and fast on the wall. Then slowly fucking him on the bed, devouring his beautiful presence.

 

_3:30 AM._

 

 

He'd been staring fondly at this dude for 30 minutes and he thinks of Kise like he'd known him forever.

But that's the thing: he doesn't.

Aomine met Kise at the club last night. Kise had been lonely at the bar, all by himself and looking down at his drink sadly, and Aomine felt attracted to the boy immediately.

He decided to go up to Kise and buy him drinks while shamelessly flirting all the time. He'd been tipsy at that time, anyway. He asked Kise to dance and they basically looked like they had sex on the dance floor. The rest was history.

Aomine doesn't know what to feel. Kise should've been gone an hour ago but no, he's still here, arms wrapped around Aomine. He knows how these things work: they fuck then by morning the other party is gone. He's done this a couple of times. But, Aomine felt something weird and unfamiliar here.

One part of him is saying " _If it was just a one time thing, why are you still here with me?_ "

Kise stirred in his sleep, alerting Aomine quickly. He mumbled something under his breath and pulled Aomine closer.

"Idiot." Aomine whispered while brushing Kise's hair with his fingers. How could a human being be so perfect?

Aomine looked at Kise fondly and mumbled something under his breath as he slowly drifted to sleep.

 

_"I don't want you to leave."_

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is such a rly short drabble of some sort but yeah i hope you liked it!
> 
> tumblr: [aominedaigay](www.aominedaigay.tumblr.com)


End file.
